The Moon and the Stars
by Santanova
Summary: The tiny Russian woman casts a look over her shoulder to make sure her son isn't eavesdropping before she replies. "That boy would do anything for you, and he would give you the moon and the stars if he could."


**A/N: **I have trained myself to belief that Zig would give Tori the moon and the stars because I love that phrase and I love this couple and wow the feels okay I'll shut up now.

* * *

The tiny Russian woman smiles as she places dinner on the table and the doorbell rings, knowing that it's sweet little Tori who she's met on a few occasions. Her son rushes to get the door with a grin on his face and she smiles too. She knows that sweet little Tori might feel a bit out of place, but she'll do her best to make her feel at home. She has to. Her son absolutely adores that little Tori.

The food on the table is traditional Russian food and this house can't be nearly as big as that sweet little Tori's house, but when she reaches the dinner table, her first reaction is to hug everyone she sees and compliment the way dinner smells. There's no sarcasm in the sweet little Tori's voice. No venom, no rudeness. Sweet little Tori truly wants to be here, and the tiny Russian woman is starting to see why her son is so stuck on this girl.

Sweet little Tori takes a seat beside the tiny Russian woman's son while she sits beside her husband and dinner is served, with chatter easily flowing between the four of them. The tiny Russian woman might not be the brightest, but she notices the way her son integrates little Tori into every conversation topic with ease. "Hey dad, Tori's a cheerleader. I'm sure she's picked up a thing or two about sports, right Tor?" "I'm in a band but Tori's the real singer here. Her voice is amazing." It's really adorable the way her son idolizes her. Cute. Pleasant.

But the tiny Russian woman also picks up on the way that sweet little Tori blushes and humbly tells him that she's not perfect as perfect Zig makes her seem and has more than enough wonderful things to say back. "Zig's such a great guitar player. He's the best I've ever heard." "He's just trying to make me sound even better than I really am, honestly. He's such a sweetheart." The tiny Russian woman has never seen her little Zigmund smile so much in such a short space of time, but it seems as if every time sweet little Tori opens her mouth, Zig's lips curl up into a smile almost instantly.

Nothing goes unnoticed. The tiny Russian woman notices the way Zig just can't stay away from Tori. He'd do anything to be closer to her, whether it's nudging her with his elbow every now and then or feeding her a spoonful and accepting a bite from her. They're inseparable. Dynamic.

And this is absolutely precious.

It's not long before the tiny Russian woman realizes just how lost her little Zigmund is in his own little world with the sweet little Tori Santamaria. And even though her son is seated right beside her, she knows that as long as Tori is in the room, he might as well be a million miles away. His attention is solely on her, his gaze is glued to her and his eyes never leave her tiny frame, and the tiny Russian woman can't help but smile as she watches. Because she knows what those little hidden looks mean. She knows that when her little Zigmund whispers something just low enough that only sweet little Tori can hear, that they have something special. That something is love, and the tiny Russian woman couldn't be happier to know that her son has found it with such a lovely girl.

Sweet little Tori is everything little Zigmund needs in his mother's eyes. Little Tori is friendly and full of wonder but something else makes her a catch. She's got an open mind, and the little Russian woman likes that. Little Tori is full of love. The way she looks at Zig, and it's all over. There's no denying that sweet little Tori wants one thing, and that's to be with Zigmund Novak.

And finally dinner ends and without any prompting, sweet little Tori hops up out of her seat offering to help clean up and the tiny Russian woman accepts the help graciously. When her little Zigmund tries to help them out too, the tiny Russian woman swats his hand away and shakes her head at him.

"No Zigmund, I'd like to have a word with Tori alone." The look in his green eyes is almost enough to make the tiny Russian laugh, but it's the forlorn look in his eyes he gives sweet little Tori that really makes her smile. If only little Zigmund knew how transparent he was. The way Zig looks at Tori, the way he talks about her, the way he talks to her, it's obvious he's crazy about this girl and would do anything for her. And there's not a doubt in the tiny Russian woman's mind that this feeling is requited.

Zig finally, but reluctantly allows sweet little Tori to help his mother clean up the dinner table and the two make their way to the kitchen with dishes on their hands ready to be watched. This kitchen can't hold a candle to the one in Tori' house, it must be a thousand times smaller and not nearly as extravagant, but still, sweet little Tori doesn't complain. Instead, she has nothing but kind things to say. And that's when the tiny Russian woman finally sees what her little Zigmund sees in this girl. She's very excitable, a little nutty even, but she got a big heart, and it's filled with a lot of love.

Sweet little Tori has no problem making small talk and the two chatter for a while. That's another thing sweet little Tori has going for her. She's very social and easy to talk to. She's got a little bit of charisma, and the tiny Russian woman can see why her little Zigmund always has something to say about her. This girl, sweet little Tori, she's the kind of girl that's worth keeping around. And the tiny Russian woman hopes that sweet little Tori will want to keep her little Zigmund around too.

There's a moment of silence and the tiny Russian woman asks, "Can I tell you something my dear?" Tori nods eagerly and the tiny Russian woman something in her native tongue. Sweet little Tori cocks her head to the side and her eyebrows furrow in the cutest of ways. It's obvious she doesn't understand.

"What does that mean?" she asks in her innocent, babyish voice. The tiny Russian woman casts a look over her shoulder to make sure her son isn't eavesdropping before she replies.

"It means that boy would do anything for you, and he would give you the moon and the stars if he could." The tiny Russian woman's accent is still pretty thick, but sweet little Tori smiles shyly anyway because she understands. But the next thing comes out of Tori's mouth takes the tiny Russian woman completely by surprise.

"I know," sweet little Tori states. "But I've already got one shining super star named Zig Novak, and that's enough for me."


End file.
